Narcissus Rewinded
by ninaiive
Summary: Draco has a little problem... so does Ginny...
1. Mirror Mirror on the wall

Narcissus  
  
-  
-   
-  
  
nará‚·cisá‚·sism ( P ) Pronunciation Key (náƒ¤rs-szm) also nará‚·cism (-szm) n.  
  
1. Excessive love or admiration of oneself. See Synonyms at conceit.  
2. A psychological condition characterized by self-preoccupation, lack of empathy, and unconscious deficits in self-esteem.  
3. Erotic pleasure derived from contemplation or admiration of one's own body or self, especially as a fixation on or a regression to an infantile stage of development.  
4. The attribute of the human psyche charactized by admiration of oneself but within normal limits.  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------  


-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
She looks into the mirror, holding her hair up in a pony tail with her hand. She turns her head left and right, winks at her reflection, and giggles. Those freckles were just too damn cute. Licking her pips, she admires their fullness in the cracked glass. Ginny Weasley had inherited Molly's once flawless features and petitite stature along with her father's lanky build._ Only on me Daddy's body is considered slim... Of course these knockers and curves are all Mum's! _Ginny thought with a chuckle, cupping said breasts.  
  
It had been four years since the incident with Tom Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets. The youngest Weasley had been anxious to put the past and her nightmares far behind her once and for all. She had started dating in her fourth year and had gone through a string of short, innocent relationships. After the magnetic Tom Riddle and the faithless Corner boy, Ginny had decided to stick with cute, loyal, and above all, harmless, Hufflepuffs. Who unfortunately were all too easily chased away by the overzealous Ron...  
  
_Who cares about boys anyway? _Ginny sniffed as she tied up her hair, leaving a few chunks free for a stylishly mussed look. _They're all only for show... especially Harry, the poor thing. With all those girls chasing after him because he's so famous... the fucking fantastic boy who lived to be worshipped... Poor Harry._ And to think she had been one of those girls!  
  
No, at the time, Ginny had later hypothesized after getting over her ill-fated crush, she had been in love with love. Harry, of course, had been the most suitible boy to play the part of knight in shining armour in her girlish fantasies. Those eyes! _As green as a fresh pickled toad?! Gods I really was far gone!_ He already was a true-blue hero at the time, the most famous boy in the wizarding world, but no matter now. Ginny was perfectly content to have Harry Potter as her honorary brother and fellow Weasley. She actually got along better with Ron's friends after getting over her childish crush.  
  
Ginny examined her features in the mirror once more, pulling her too small school uniform straight on her slender frame and slipping into her worn black robes. Prefect pin securely fastened, she picked up her schoolbooks and bag and headed towards the door.  
  
"Bye Gorgeous." She whispered looking at her reflection in her old cracked mirror before slamming open her door and running down to breakfast.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Characters (c) to J.K. Rowling 


	2. With Friends like Me

"Oi Ginny! Why're ya late again?" Ron's _distinctive_ shout reverberated through the great hall.

"Gods Ron, did you eat an extra bowl of stupid this morning? It really is none of your business." Ginny sarcastically grumbled as she reached her brother and ruffled his (_Gross, doesn't he ever wash it?_) hair. "You need to wash your hair more often. Perhaps maybe more than once a year."

"Hey… What happened to my sweet baby sister? What's got yer knickers up in a twist anyways?" Ron's eyes suddenly narrowed. _Malfoy IS right. Ron does look rather weasel-ish with his eyes all beady and squinty like that… Holy. Mother. Of. Bejeebus. Or whatever his name was Do my eyes get like that when I'm mad?_ Ginny began to dig in her schoolbag for her mirror. Ron started to turn red. "Is it some boy again? 'Cause if it is I SWEAR I'll tell mum! _Again!_ And the twins! And your dating days'll be over! Finished!"

"Ron, I swear. You are so insensitive sometimes! You just don't understand us girls!" Hermione squealed swatting the big redhead. "I have the perfect book-"

"No that's fine 'Mione!" Ron hastily interjected. "Honestly, I'll change." Harry glanced between his best friends and shot Ginny a look and she nodded, smiling. _Honestly Ron, you are so thick! Hermione has been panting after you for YEARS and instead of just quitting this stupid 'just friends' thing, you wank off in the bathroom. Practically daily! As if anyone believes that stupid 'ghoul in the attic' excuse anymore._ Ginny eyed her older brother critically. _He's not so bad looking anyways, even compared to Harry. Quiditch has done him good and if I weren't his sister I would find him rather dreamy. He could get the bookworm in a heartbeat if he only tried… _Ginny's eyes passed over Hermione in a cursory manner and she repressed her instinctual sniff of disdain out of house loyalty and respect for her brother. _Beauty is indeed in the eye of the beholder. Am I ever lucky that- _Ginny's smug tirade was nipped in the bud as her loyal side took over. _She's not that bad, some makeup and a few styling tips and 'Mione would be fine. I did do an excellent job on her during the Yule Ball when she was nutters over Krum, even Malfoy didn't make fun of her. That little rat, I hope he rots._

"See ya lovebirds, bye Harry." Ginny called, saluting to the trio as she headed down to her cluster of friends further down the Gryffindor table. A chorus of 'Bye Ginny's followed in her wake.

"Hey luv!" Lavender cried as Ginny sat across from the blonde.

"'Sup girl?" Parvati giggled, mimicking a phrase from an American muggle movie the girls had seen in Muggle Studies. Ginny grinned and looked at the two seventh-years sitting side by side and snapped open the mirror she had clenched in her left hand, glancing at her reflection.

"Now I'm okay." She quipped putting the mirror away.

"That is just so you." Lavender squealed causing a large number of male heads to turn and watch the bouncing Gryffindor interestedly. _More like her chest. Gods know she has nothing else going on for her. _Ginny thought nastily. _All right, well the rest of her is rather attractive, but that **brain**. Ugh, does it even exist? Okay Gin, stop being awful.  
_

"How about you Lav? Why so happy? Any new admirers Parvati and I should know about?" Ginny asked as she leaned forward to spoon scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Ginny, you wound me! What about I?"Colin dramatically interjected.

"Colin! Stop interrupting!" Parvati giggled, "Lav dear, want to talk about Seamus?"

"Seamus!" Ginny exclaimed, leaning forward. "_Spill_!" As Lavender began recounting her tryst with the delectable Finnegan, Ginny's mind wandered. She wasn't really interested in what Lavender had to say. Lav and Parvati were frightfully shallow, but so was she. It was only around Colin and the girls that Ginny could act the way she wanted to. Her brother and his friends were always trying to save the world and meddle with everything. Ginny just wanted to be left alone. She'd had her adventure and it had been too much. Not fussing about what she had was best.

* * *

Wow, it has been awhile. Err... a **year**!

Anyways, I'll be trying to continue this and my new story, _Melting Language_ (way cooler title. ):) over the course of the summer.

x Loki


End file.
